1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling type unit track member for toy vehicles, which can be assembled into an endless running track for toy vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional endless running track for toy vehicles, usually the assembled running track is elliptical, and consists of straight members and curved members. This running track members are detached to be stored and transported, but when using the endless running track, the straight and curved unit track members are assembled into an endless running track.
Since the conventional assembling type endless running track is manufactured by dividing it into straight members and curved members, the straight members are long, and the curved members have a large radius of curvature, with the result that the box for containing the straight and curved members has to be large. Consequently, the handling, transporting and storing are troublesome. Further, to produce the straight and curved members of the track, many of large dies are required, and therefore, the production cost becomes high. Further, if children breaks any one of the members of the track, then the whole track cannot be used, and therefore, has to be discarded.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages of the conventional technique.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an assembling type unit track member for toy vehicles, in which the disadvantages of the conventional technique are overcome.
In achieving the above object, the assembling type unit track member for toy vehicles according to the present invention consists of a U shaped track member. The U shaped track member includes: a bottom plate; a protuberance and a slot formed at a center of the bottom plate, for being assembled to other track members; a pair of trapezoidal coupling piece and a pair of trapezoidal recesses formed on the bottom plate and at both sides of the protuberance and the slot; a pair of pillar shaped walls upstanding at both ends of the bottom plate; and a projection and a channel formed on each of the pillar shaped walls, for being coupled to other track members.
The assembling type unit track member according to the present invention can be produced by a single die, and therefore, the production cost can be curtailed. Further, there occurs no deformation on the synthetic resin molded product. Further, the bulk and length of the track member are very small, and therefore, all the track members can be contained in a small box, so that the transportation, handling and storing of them are convenient. Further, even if several of the track members are lost or damaged, there is no problem assembling the endless track. Further, the track members are assembled on a plane, and according as the gaps between the track members are adjusted, straight portions and curved portions of the track can be arbitrarily formed.